


Calum's Playtime

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Series: The Tapes [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Ashton, Angry Sex, Bottom Ashton, Bottom Luke, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Luke likes dirty sex, M/M, Masturbation, Princess Luke, Top Ashton, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've never had a blonde princess," he said looking up at him. </p>
<p>"I am not a princess." </p>
<p>"If you play pretend with me I'll let you fuck me," he smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calum's Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your help the other day, DangerousReality. This one is for you. I hope you like it.

"Tell me something," Luke says going through the box of tapes.

"Yeah, baby, what do you wanna know this time," Michael asked sounding distracted. 

Luke pulled out the first four tapes realizing he'd already watched them. He adjusted the phone in his hand so he could hear him better. 

"Well, what I wanna know is why Ashton was calling you his princess in the last tape. I thought you didn't do boyfriend sex or any of that princess shit Calum does." 

"Fuck, you saw that?" 

"Yeah, I saw it. Calum also saw it." 

"What," he asked. 

"Yeah, he came over and wanted to watch one of the tapes and I just so happen to put that one in. Calum didn't seem like seeing Ashton call you princess." 

"You let Calum watch a tape? Oh and you let him watch that one. Ash is gonna be so pissed." 

"So, princess, care to tell me what that tape was all about?" 

He sighed, "Ash said he'd pay my student loans off if when we made another tape I acted like his princess."

"That kind of sounds like prostitution." 

"It's not prostitution."

"Kinda sounds like it," he said. 

"No it doesn't!"

"Sounds like it."

"It's not! Look, why do you care anyway?" 

"I don't," he said looking at the name of the next tape.

Calum's Playtime.

"Luke...are you jealous," Michael asked sounding a little amused. 

There was a knock at the door as he put the tape in. He figured it would take a second to get to the good part anyway so he let it play. 

"I have to go, someone is at the door."

"Luke, answer the question," Michael said quickly. 

"I'll talk to you later, bye." 

"Lu-" 

Luke quickly hung up on him and headed for the door. He unlocked it seeing Ashton standing there looking angry. 

"What's wrong, daddy bear? Did someone eat your porridge," he asked turning and walking to the couch. 

Ashton slammed the door shut and came in following Luke. Luke watched the screen seeing Calum sitting on a hard floor looking up at someone before suctioning a hot pink dildo to the floor. He put lube on it before looking up at the camera again before hovering over it and slowly sinking all the way down on it. 

"Turn it off," Ashton said. 

"I was told I could watch them, so I am. Wow! A vibrating dildo," he said cocking his head to the side, "I never would have guessed. He seems to like it." 

"Turn it off, I want to ask you something." 

"Can it wait? Today has been a long day and I kind of need this right now." 

"What did you do to Calum? He refuses to put on his dress," Ashton said. 

Luke laughed and sat on the couch focusing on the screen, "maybe he got tired of the same old thing." 

"Calum loves wearing dresses and being my princess, so what did you do? He got upset when I handed him his new dress and told me to get Mikey to wear it for me. What did he mean by that, Luke."

"He wanted to watch a tape." 

"Which tape did he watch," he asked almost growling the words. 

"He watched you call Mikey your princess." 

"Fuck. Why would you let him watch those? He knows he's not supposed to." 

"He's a grown up, he can watch porn. Besides, coming here helped him realize what he really wanted." 

"What? A blonde little twink to call daddy? I think I know what my Calum likes."

Luke laughed, "Did you know he really like a tongue up his ass? "

"You put your tongue in Calum? My Calum?" 

"He's ours remember? You wouldn't believe the stuff he's into." 

"No more playing with my princess," he said folding his arms across his chest and glaring down at Luke. 

"I thought he was ours?" 

"I don't share with you anymore." 

"Calum may be your princess but he's just a slut to me." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Calum doesn't like playing princess with me. He likes something rougher. You wouldn't believe the way he gets over a few hard spanks." 

"Stay away from what's mine," Ashton growled down at him.

"I'll stick with Michael. He likes me better anyway. They both do." 

Ashton grabs the front of Luke's shirt, jerks him off the couch and slams him against the wall. Calum's moans were the only thing you could hear for a minute, the rest was dead silence. 

"You know, if you'd been this rough with Calum maybe he'd like you more." 

"I will not hesitate to fuck you up where you stand." 

"Hmm, if you'd let me fuck you up against the wall you'd wish you could stand."

"I don't get fucked, I do the fucking," he said leaning closer. 

"Yeah, I know, and you don't look very good at it either," he said getting off the wall and heading towards his bedroom. 

Ashton stood there stunned. He balled his fists and was shaking with rage. Luke pulled on some sleep pants and walked back towards the living room. Ashton was seeing red now, "what did you just say to me, you little shit?"

"Oh calm down, daddy. Practice makes perfect," he smiled. 

Ashton knocked him to the floor and got on top of him almost instantly, "say it again." 

Luke flips him onto his back and straddles him, "I said you need to work on fucking people." 

Ashton goes to punch him but Luke's faster and pins his hands above his head. 

"You've got a big mouth on you, kid. It's gonna get you in real trouble one day. I swear when I get up I'll-" 

"You'll what? Teach me a lesson? What will you do, Ash? Gonna spank me? Tell me I'm a cock slut? Fuck me and not let me cum? I don't like being spanked, the only cock slut I know is your pretty little princess, and I can cum whenever I want. Your move, daddy. Tell me what you're gonna do." 

"God I fucking hate you so much." 

"Yeah? Prove it." 

Ashton flips him onto his back hard, moves his hips between Luke's legs, and starts pulling off Luke's pants. Luke goes to push him off but gets slapped hard in the face. He groans and grabs Ashton's wrists when he goes to hit him again. Ashton is breathing heavily looking down at the annoying blonde underneath him. He jerks his wrists out of Luke's hands and kisses him hard. Luke lifts his hips and moves them against Ashton's before throwing his arms around Ashton's neck and kissing him back. Luke pulls from him and kisses at his throat. 

"Shit," Ashton breathes before sliding his hands down Luke's waist and holds onto his hips. 

"You wanna fuck me, daddy," Luke asks. 

"Yeah," Ashton says softly, "god I wanna fuck you so bad." 

Luke runs his tongue up Ashton's neck kissing just below his ear. He groans in Luke's ear and Ashton's hands are on Luke's pants. 

"Take off your pants." 

"No, I decide when we do that," Luke said. 

"Take them off," he growled. 

"No." 

"Luke, I will rip them off you." 

"You wont. Don't take them off." 

Ashton groaned and Luke rolls his hips against Ashton's waiting to see what he'd say. Ashton gripped Luke's hips harder. 

"Can I now," he asked. 

"No," Luke said sucking huge marks into his collar. 

Ashton was getting impatient, but he did as Luke said. His hands slipped up Luke's long sleeved shirt feeling his skin and going to play with his nipples. 

"Get your fucking hands off me," he smiled pushing Ashton onto his back and moving back on top of him to suck on his neck. 

"Just let me touch you," Ashton breathed reaching his hands up only to have them smacked away. 

"Do not touch me," he said moving lower. 

He pulled off Ashton's shirt tossing it to the side and kissing his way back up to Ashton's lips. Ashton's hands went to Luke's ass holding onto it until Luke pulled his hands off and placed them back on the floor. Ashton groaned which amused Luke, "don't groan. Just be patient. I'll tell you when you can touch me." 

Ashton grabbed at his jeans trying to keep his hands still because honestly he wasn't used to people telling him he couldn't touch them. He kissed Luke deeper hoping he would tell him he could at any minute. Luke moved their lips slower and Ashton's hands were drumming against the floor before he balled his hands and let his nails dig into his palms. Luke softly bit Ashton's lower lip and he let out a moan and grabbed his jeans trying to keep himself from touching Luke. This whole not touching thing was driving him crazy but he waited like Luke wanted.

"Ashton," Luke said softly. 

"Yes?" 

"You can touch me now." 

Ashton tried not to jump for joy and quickly moved his hands to Luke's hips sliding his hands down the back of Luke's pants so he could grab his bare ass. Luke moaned and moved over the growing bulge in Ashton's jeans. Ashton went to move his hands lower but Luke stood up and moved to sit back down on the couch. Ashton sat up looking confused. He stood up and walked over standing in Luke's way. Calum was deep-throating a purple dildo and moaning because of the toys on and inside him. 

"Yes," Luke asked looking annoyed. 

"Get back on the floor, I was busy." 

"And I was bored," Luke stated tilting his head so he could see the TV.

Ashton dropped to his knees in front of Luke and ripped the sleep pants off of him along with the underwear. Ashton quickly grabbed his thigh spreading them apart. Luke went to stop him but Ashton grabbed his wrists and leaned forward licking up Luke's cock slow. Luke jerked and let out a quick moan. Before Luke could tell him to stop he slid his tongue down to tease Luke's hole. Luke sank his teeth into his bottom lip and watched Ashton work his tongue. He slid a finger inside him and only focused on what he was doing. 

"Ash!"

"I've never had a blonde princess," he said looking up at him. 

"I am not a princess." 

"If you play pretend with me I'll let you fuck me," he smiled.

"You'll let me fuck you if I play innocent," he asked raising an eyebrow.

He nodded, "mhmm." 

"I-I don't know." 

"Come on, princess. No camera. Just tell daddy how you like it." 

"Do that thing with your tongue again and keep your fucking mouth shut," he told him resting his head back on the couch. 

"What do you say?" 

Luke lifted his head up looking annoyed at Ashton. He opened his mouth and was about to curse him out, but Ashton wanted nice and sweet so he laid back and gave in. He picked his best innocent voice and used it. 

"Please, daddy," Luke said softly. 

Ashton smiled and pulled Luke closer to the edge of the couch putting his head between Luke's thighs licking up his cock while he fingered him. He let out a long moan and threaded his fingers in Ashton's hair while Ashton's fingers focused on opening him up. 

"Fuck," he moaned. 

"Language," Ashton said softly. 

Luke would have been annoyed, but he didn't have time to be with the way Ashton's fingers were pumping in and out and of him and his tongue was licking around the tip of his cock. He moaned loud and Ashton smiled, "do you like it like that, princess?" 

"Yes, daddy, yes!" 

"Do you want something bigger inside you," he asked. 

"Yes," he said throwing his head back rocking himself so Ashton's fingers moved in and out with his movements.

"You want me to fuck you, baby?"

Luke nodded curling and uncurling his toes. Ashton stood up unbuckling his pants and sliding them off his hips. They dropped down around his ankles and against the floor. He stepped out of them and grabbed the bottle of lube Luke kept to the side for his tapes. 

Luke stood up and was about to sit on the floor but Ashton sat on the couch and pulled him close. 

"No, princess. I want you to ride my cock." 

Luke nodded and straddled him. Ashton moved himself and eased into him slow. Luke gripped his shoulders tight when he did letting out a small whimper. 

"What now? You just want me to call you daddy and tell you that you're doing a good job?" 

"I don't think I like it when you talk," he said. 

His hands moved to Luke's hips moving him and thrusting upwards. Luke groaned and his nails bit into Ashton's skin. 

"But I think I like it when you make cute little noises like that," he said thrusting up harder. 

"Daddy," Luke said trying to get his attention. 

"Yeah?" 

"Fu...give it to me hard," he said trying not to curse.

"Hard?" 

"Yes, daddy. Please? I'll be good." 

"You'll be good for me, princess? You promise?" 

"I promise," he smiled nodding. 

Ashton's hands went up to grab at the blonde hair in front of him. He tilted Luke's neck and bit him hard. He groaned and Ashton licked and sucked fresh marks on his skin. Luke moved his own hips moaning and clawing at Ashton's chest. 

"Daddy," he moaned. 

"God, you feel so good," Ashton breathed against his skin.

His hands went down to hold onto Luke's soft thighs. He spread them a little more and Luke let out a cry. Ashton thrusted up one hard time causing Luke to jump a little and let his nails dig into Ashton's skin again. Ashton pulled Luke close so their chests were against each others and Luke's head rested on Ashton's shoulder. Luke really hated to admit that he liked this. He hates the way Ashton's cock fills him and the way he sort of likes it. Ashton's cock presses against that spot in him and he moans and starts panting in Ashton's ear.

"You know, having you would make three. You could be mine, you know?" 

Luke moaned loud before responding, "I'd get to stay with you three and have you to call daddy?" 

"Yeah. You can share a room with Mikey." 

"We'd do stuff on camera?" 

"Yeah," he moaned. 

"Would you fuck me in the shower?" 

"Yeah," Ashton sighed, "I'd fuck your tight little ass in the shower. I think you'd be twice as fun if you were soaking wet." 

"Mmm, daddy," Luke moaned. 

"Yeah, baby?" 

"I don't do stuff like that," he said in a normal tone, "I don't know if you've noticed but I like being in control." 

"Oh believe me, I noticed. No one has ever tried to control me and tell me what I can and can't do. I fucking hate not being in control," he said. 

"That really sucks for you, daddy," he sighed sinking back down his cock before Ashton lifted his hips again.

"With you I kind of like it. You don't know how badly I've wanted to fuck you." 

Luke tightened around him making Ashton groan. Luke adjusted his head and began sucking marks into his shoulder, "mmm, why didn't you?"

"No fucking clue," he said moving forward and landing on Luke in the floor. 

Luke let out a groan in pain before sighing and letting himself relax. Ashton moved faster and Luke let out a soft moan every time he hit the spot inside him. Without warning Ashton came. He kept himself up for a second breathing slowly in Luke's ear.

"I honestly thought you would have lasted longer," Luke said patting Ashton's chest. 

Ashton pulled out of him and laid back on the floor turning his head to look at Luke. 

"So did I," he sighed. 

Luke sat up feeling the sticky fluid slip down his thighs and drip a little on the floor. He got some on his fingers before looking at it on his hand. 

"My turn," the blonde smiled. 

"I lied, I just wanted to fuck you." 

"You didn't let me cum, and you came too soon if I'm being honest. Now it's my turn. Don't worry, I don't want you to be my princess. I like dirty sex. Now, open your mouth." 

"Excuse me." 

"I did what you said, now open your fucking mouth, baby," he smiled. 

Ashton opened his mouth and Luke wiped some of the cum on Ashton's tongue. He looked confused until Luke leaned down licking it off his tongue before kissing him slow. Ashton's hands moved to Luke's hair and he soon realized he liked this. They both liked this. Luke reached for the bottle and got some on his hand before covering every inch of his cock while they kissed. Luke moved Ashton's thighs open before slowly easing himself inside him. They groaned and Luke slowly moved his hips before wiping some more cum on Ashton's neck before licking it off. Ashton wouldn't have been into someone licking his cum off his tongue and neck, but with the way Luke did it it was sort of turning him on. He liked it, and if he was being honest he kind of enjoyed being fucked by Luke, of course he would never tell him that. 

"Shit," Luke sighed. 

"What, you like being inside me," Ashton asked smiling. 

"Shut your lips or I'll shut them for you," he groaned. 

Ashton laughed and tilted his neck letting Luke lick up his throat and suck on his earlobe. Ashton's hands moved from his hair to around his neck multiple times. He really didn't know where to put his hands because he's never been had like this except maybe once or twice when he was younger and had little to no experience. Luke moved Ashton's hands to his back. "You can put your hands on my shoulders and hold on to me," he breathed. 

"You wouldn't enjoy that. I used to-mmm! Scratch. I used to scratch guys when they had me like this." 

"I think I'll live if you scratch me." 

"Stop talking." 

"You're so angry," Luke said moving to kiss his neck, "tell me what's wrong, baby." 

"Don't pull that boyfriend shit with me," he sighed. 

"No, come on, baby, tell me what's wrong," he smiled. 

"I hate you. I fucking hate you." 

Luke sped up his thrusts and Ashton groaned. Luke's hands moved to his hips and Ashton's hands moved to grab onto Luke's shoulders. He smiled against the brunette's skin, "I think I really fucking like you." 

"Yeah?" 

"Well, maybe not, but I like fucking you," he said going back to suck on his neck. Ashton hated to admit it but he was enjoying it. He didn't think he would have enjoyed Luke's cock in him, but he is. He spreads his knees a little more and Luke groans. Hearing him groan sent a rush of arousal through Ashton. Turns out he really likes knowing he's making someone feel good. He bites his lip and clenches around the blonde hearing a louder groan. He smiles and does it again. Luke groan and Ashton lets out short gasp when Luke manages to hit the spot in him he could never reach by himself. He groaned and scratched down Luke's back and the blonde lets out a loud moan and releases inside Ashton when he does. He groans at the feeling of hot cum inside him. Luke pulls out of him and he helps Ashton up. They look at each other before pulling each other close and kissing each other hard. 

"Wow, I can honestly say I did not see this coming," Calum's voice said. 

Luke and Ashton turned to see Calum smiling and leaning against the door. He went wide eyed when he saw the TV. 

"Is that me," he asked. 

"Baby," Ashton said softly. 

"What," Calum asked annoyed. 

"Excuse me?" 

"What do you want, Ashton" Calum asked almost screaming. 

"I don't know if Luke fucked the manners out of you but you do not scream at me, and you do not call me Ashton." 

"Whatever," he sighed walking over towards Luke, "do you think you have enough energy to play with me?" 

Ashton stood up and grabbed Calum by the shirt and slung him against the wall causing him to let out a whimper. Calum went wide eyed and looked up at the angry brunette. 

"Whatever?" 

"I just..."

"What?" 

"I'm sorry, daddy," he said biting his lip. 

"Do you wanna know why you're my princess, baby?" 

Calum nodded. Ashton leaned in close, "it's because you're easy to manipulate. You're cute, pliable, and very obedient. I like that about you. I like spanking you because of the cute little noises you make. I like that you do whatever I say and whatever I want. Being my princess is like being a slut. A very well cared for slut. I don't treat you like Michael because I don't think you can take it, but if you want me to treat you like Michael I will. I'm going to tell you something right now though. You will never yell at me again, do you understand me?" 

"Yes, daddy," Calum said softly looking as if he were about to cry. 

"Don't cry, princess. Just go home and wait in the play room. I'll be there in a few minutes. Wear whatever you'd like." 

Calum nodded and Ashton leaning in giving him a soft kiss and letting go of him. 

"I'm sorry, daddy." 

"I know you are, baby. Just go home." 

"Are you mad at me?" 

"Baby, go home," he said again.

Calum opened his mouth to protest and demand an answer, but he nodded, "bye, daddy. Bye, other da-Luke." 

He left the house and Ashton turned back to Luke. 

"Wow, you really went full daddy on him," Luke said impressed. 

"Yeah. Calum loves to be given orders. It gets him off. Plus he's always really good for me if he thinks I'm upset. I would tell him I'm not mad, but he yelled at me so he needs time to worry about whether I'm upset or not. I'm only mean when I think they like it. It's kind of why I'm so mean to you. I figured you might like it." 

"I did like the angry kissing. That was hot. I don't think I'd like it if you ordered me around though." 

"I like it when you order me around. I think I might like a bossy blonde princess every once in a while." Ashton smiled. 

"We should do this again," Luke said. 

"Definitely," Ashton said pulling on the rest of his clothes, "I have to go, I don't want to keep my princess waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one. If you wanna read a certain kink or certain pairing just tell me. I'll try. The next one is going to be some of the kinks suggested in the last one and it's going to have more people. I'll try to have that one uploaded when I get back from my vacation.


End file.
